Not Exactly an Old Fashioned Gentleman
by Hango
Summary: When Kid Flash learns about the thing between Miss Martian and Superboy, all hell breaks loose. When the speedster tries to cure his broken heart and self-esteem, every chick is in danger to fall into his trap. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Young Justice! **

**Sorry for the many grammar mistakes.  
>I really wanted to post this before the newest episode,<br>this is why I didn't have time to properly edit it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not Exactly an Old-Fashioned Gentleman<strong>

**I.**

M'gann M'orzz had never seen this much water in her life, which was not a big surprise, given she'd spent most of it on the brownish-red wastelands of planet Mars.

It would be more correct to say it was the first time for the alien girl to observe this much water from this angle: while she did see the vast mass of transparent fluid rumbling along the shores of Rhode Island, and many other regions of the Earth where she brought her team by her spacecraft, she'd never been seeing the Atlantic from beneath.

While there were several billion gallons of water pressing against the thick crystal dome separating Poseidonis from the rest of the ocean, Miss Martian had nothing to fear of. Her body was tougher than it looked, being capable to resist extremely high pressure levels, as well as the vacuum on her home planet.

"I'm sick of this stupid, marshmallow Disneyland!" told the boy, who was sitting in one of the passengers' seats suddenly, driving the Martian girl's thoughts away from the huge depths they dived into. "When will Kaldur finish, already?"

M'gann exhaled hopelessly. The last time Kid Flash stated the same question was exactly five minutes ago. And that was not the first time he had done that since they were here, in the very center of Atlantis.

Anyway, Miss Martian had to agree with him. Sitting inside of the Bio ship, and waiting for their leader to return, was indeed boring. At first, they tried to chat about something, but then they gave up. M'gann had to realize that there was a huge space between them, both literally and considering their cultural heritage.

Wally, the young speedster of the Team knew very little about the Mars, and Miss Martian had approximately the same amount of information about the Earth, save the things she'd recently learnt in school and some recipes.

"This is ain't fun. Or should I say, it's quite uncool" growled Wally, and he picked out the energy bar which was hidden into his glove, and started to munch it. His face became a bit brighter, feeling the sweet taste of the bar, almost reminding of orange. "At least if we'd go and see if this place is as dull as it looks like…"

At least as long as his iPhone was functioning, Wally could entertain himself with beating the chess software on 'Grandmaster' level several times, and with doing an Angry-Birds-marathon, but since the battery had run out, he had become completely intolerable.

M'gann thought about trying to recharge the battery using the ship's bioelectricity, but she changed her mind. There was a chance that the ship's energy would be too much for the small machine, and roast it. And that would've been yet another thing Kid Flash could've complained about.

The girl was quite sure Wally's whining was the single worst thing that had ever happened to her. Even having twelve sisters was better, most of the time.

"Wally, you know it perfectly well that we cannot go outside again" said an upset M'gann. "Your diving cylinder is empty, and we can't refill it here."

It was Wally's fault, of course. He should've kept in mind that with hyper-accelerated metabolism came hyper-accelerated breathing as well.

It wasn't a big surprise that all the oxygen disappeared from his tank in no time.

The little fiasco made Wally's presence completely useless. Luckily M'gann was able to bring all the waterproof equipment - donated to the Atlanteans by STAR Labs - to the research areas alone, thanks to her telekinesis.

_Anyone could've been more help. But Artemis and Robin were on duty with their mentors, when Aqualad asked us to help him… and Conner… _

Well, the girl wasn't quite sure what was the matter with Conner. She never thought he won't answer the door, when she knocked and asked if he wanted to come and help delivering the supercomputers to Poseidonis.

His presence here would've been much more pleasant, than Kid Flash's.

"Why don't we get lost?" said Wally, after running around in the cabin at super speed, and resettling in his seat. "Kaldur is a big boy, he can get home using the Zeta tube. Let's go get something to eat… or to the movies, perhaps …"

"We can't just leave here, Wally!" said M'gann, nevertheless she really wanted to return to the surface as well. But she didn't want to disappoint Aqualad, no matter how much the speedster got onto her nerves by now. "He wanted to introduce his friends to us! How do you think he would feel if we'd just go away?"

"Dunno, sometimes I'm not sure if he has feelings at all. I'm not even sure if you have any emotions, actually."

"I don't…"

Before she could finish the sentence, she realized Wally West was standing in front of her, and he was staring at her with his eyes, as green as Miss Martian's skin.

"Tell me something, Beautiful! Am I doing something wrong?"

The girl failed to answer, being startled by the pure desperation in Kid Flash's orbs.

"I… I don't know what you mean, Wally…"

"Oh, I bet you do!" the fastest kid alive let out an irritated grunt. "I'm flirting with you all the time, giving you nicknames n' stuff… Why isn't it working?"

M'gann was not quite sure what the kid meant by "working", but she had an impromptu idea. She really hoped that Wally was as good at human relations as he seemed to be.

"May I ask you a question first?" the Martian girl said, and she asked right away, before Kid Flash had a chance to reply: "What's wrong with me?"

Wally raised a surprised eyebrow, and then smiled widely, making his freckles fill his whole face.

"You need to be more specific, 'cause I can't name anything. I'm afraid you are… perfect."

"Oh, Wally" said M'gann, blushing (more precisely, with her cheeks becoming a lighter shade of green), and she shook her head in disbelief. "You are just saying that to cheer me up! But I know you think I'm weird and ugly. At least, that would be quite normal, since you are… er… human, and you must be quite unfamiliar with beings who are so… green, and…"

"What, you calling me a racist?" Wally joked, and he put a reassuring hand on her arm. "You think I'm saying those things, and asking you out just to… make fun of you? Or what?"

M'gann put a hand in front of her mouth when it came to her, in order to withhold a surprised yell.

"Wait, you… wasn't joking?" she said, while levitating off the pilot's seat, and mumbling to herself aloud:

"After you saw me with like a dozen arms, and… how you Earth people say it? Oh yes, freaked out… And you being such a joker, and a goofball…" she turned to Wally, and asked with a bright smile on her spinach tainted face: "So, you do really like me? I mean, _really _really?"

Kid Flash was not just the fastest kid, but also the kid with the stupidest facial expression alive, right before he nodded positively.

"Hello, Megan!" she told, slapping her forehead, and punching her fist into the air…

Then she frowned, and slowly landed on her feet. She had to tell Wally he didn't have a chance, no matter how sad and hurt the boy will become.

She had to tell him, even if Conner will never hold her in his arms again. She remembered as the boy hugged her tightly, but still surprisingly gently despite his great strength. Or maybe she never realized how powerful that hug was, given her own pretty resistant body? Maybe Superboy's arms would've crushed an Earth girl to death if he did the same thing to her which he'd done to M'gann.

And also… what Conner did with his mouth seemed to be wonderful, yet she wasn't sure whether it was the proper way of kissing or not. She never learnt to perform that act of concern and kindness, since it wasn't a fashionable custom on Mars… And it was very improbable that Conner had learnt to make out from the little creatures which had taught him back in the lab where he was born…

Did they know it by instinct, as a trait common to them; no matter they were members of completely different species? Or maybe it felt good only because of the little tingling sensation inside her chest whenever she got close him…?

"Er… Miss Martian? Gorgeous? Are you there?" The girl realized that Kid Flash was waving his hand before her eyes rather impolitely. It seemed her thoughts wandered away for a while.

Before she could think otherwise, she spoke out the truth:

"I kissed Conner."

Wally turned away, and M'gann saw pain in his leaf green orbs. He had enough strength to prevent his face from wincing, but he couldn't control his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like it would be customary for me to post three, four, five etc. shots lately, given my chronic lack of time...<strong>

**Okay, so things will probably happen a bit different in the show, but I bet the reaction of Wally will be similar to his reaction in this story. I wanted to at least start posting the story because I have a feeling that the relationship between Conner and M'gann will be revealed in today's episode, and I wanted to make sure no one would think I'm merely copying the show, lol^^**

**Next chapter will be probably up next week (yeah, I promised weekly updates for my ATLA story as well, and I couldn't keep that promise. But still...). **

**Please, leave a review, if you liked this (or you think you'll like it, if something will happen, lol).  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Young Justice. I gave it 'T' rating, because of one word. How stupid am I, lol.  
><strong>

**II.  
><strong>

"Well, it was he who kissed me first..." M'gann tried to find an excuse, feeling newborn guilt in her heart.

"Oh yes, Superboy! I should've known!" Wally exclaimed, and he turned around suddenly, his eyes shooting daggers at Miss Martian. "He's prince charming, after all. The super-strong! The great hero… Or at least the clone of the great hero, but that's better than nothing, huh? Yes, in this context, I'm referring to myself when saying _nothing!_"

M'gann lowered her gaze. She didn't wish to argue with Wally, mostly because she knew it would just make the boy lose his temper. And also… unfortunately, the speedster had a point.

_If you feel Conner is way out of your league, Wally, then what should I say? _she thought. Kryptonians were idols of humanity, perfect beings… And she, she wasn't even like a human being.

"Oh well, as one might say: shit happens" said Wally, much softer this time. M'gann looked at him surprised, seeing the sad little smirk forced on his lips. "I'm sure I've been the only one who wasn't aware of what's going on between you and Supey. Or at least I convinced myself I'm getting it wrong… Anyways, I can't wait to hear Rob pointing out how stupid I've been."

"Sides, if you're happy, I'm also happy! Honest" Wally continued, with a desperate attempt to sound cool and calm. M'gann didn't pull away when the boy squeezed her arm once again, more for his own comfort than the girl's this time. "Also, it's sweet that the big guy finally found something to do, instead of just staring at the wall all day long…"

Miss Martian let out a squeal, and she embraced Wally warmly.

It was astonishing to see the boy still reassuring her and trying to be as nice as possible, nevertheless he must've been hurt. Sometimes M'gann agreed with Artemis, who was keen on saying Wally was the type of intelligent person, who was likely to be irritating. He did have a bad habit to talk before thinking, or to speak his mind only to prove he was smarter than the rest. But time after time, M'gann had to realize that the egoistic and infantile appearance of Wally concealed a heart of gold.

She let go of him, and stepped back, only to face Wally's puzzled expression.

"I don't want you to misunderstand" she said quickly. "I'm just happy, thanks to you being so… mature, I think."

"Nah, I just don't wanna make an even bigger fool of myself" he said, but the slight trembling in his voice told the speedster was still shocked by the news. "So, you and Supey… are now officially together?"

"Well, I don't think so… Maybe it won't work out as I expected" said M'gann, and it was too late for her to realize that Wally could build false hopes on her omcoming confession. She understood that taking the risk was necessary, since she really needed some advice. Even if the advisor was someone who had a huge crush on her, and who'd recently been rejected. "He refused to accompany me here… I think he doesn't want to see me."

Telling it aloud had an unwanted effect. It was like accepting that it was true, accepting that the boy she liked… maybe loved was not interested in her. M'gann was sure her tears would've started to flow at this point, if she had any lachrymal canals.

"These things are simpler on Mars" she continued. "There are no such weird conventions in connection with relationships there. I'm sure the attitude of Conner means something, and the only possible explanation I can think of is… he doesn't want me around any longer. Tell me: am I wrong, or not?"

"Well, as a matter of fact" said Wally, and his face became as red as the hair covering his head ", in this case, you are wrong. I… convinced Supey to let me come to Poseidonis."

"What?" said M'gann, eyes wide with surprise. "How? When…?"

"I told him I want to take photos of fish."

"What?" the girl asked again, in total confusion.

"I told him it's a hobby of mine. To photograph fish."

"And he believed you?"

"Well, yes" said Wally. "It's not really a big deal to fool someone with the social skills of an ape, you know… and I can be really convincing!"

M'gann completely froze. She was unsure of whether to be happy because Conner must've still liked her, or to be mad at Kid Flash for making her go through such a hard time…

"You should make him cookies."

"Huh?" said Miss Martian, her thoughts interrupted.

"You should make cookies. For him. Well, for all of the Team, actually, but first of all for him. To show… er … affection?"

"Are you trying to sabotage this, Wally?" M'gann snapped at the boy. "You know it very well that I make terrible cookies!"

"Oh. Well, you should ask Black Canary to help you. I bet she can bake neatly" said Wally, gripping his chin. "Or… you can ask me!"

"You… cannot be serious" said M'gann, rolling her eyes. "You can't make cookies, can you?"

"Well, don't exactly can" pointed out Wally. "But hey, I can learn! It can't be much more difficult than electrolysis…"

There was silence again. But it was not as tense as it had been before, when Wally's whining had kept interrupting it regularly. M'gann realized that the relationship between them became somewhat intimate. Now, after she told Wally about her and Conner, they were sharing a common secret. Maybe they've became friends now… and it meant she made her very first friend on Earth.

"I wonder… how had exactly Supey learnt to make out?" Wally was the one who broke the silence, which was not a big surprise.

"Yes, that occurred to me as well" said M'gann with a frown. "Though I can't even decide whether he's good at it or not…"

"You know what?" asked the speedster in a low tone. "Maybe you should kiss me! Just to see how normal people do it…"

Miss Martian stared into the hopeful eyes of Wally for a second before saying:

"Don't push your luck, Kid Flash! Believe me, my boyfriend is a tough guy…"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's part two! I tried to do my best, but I'm telling you, editing is hell for me (this English thing is not my first language, FYI, so without the editing, there would be even more mistakes, if that's even possible).<strong>

**Okay, so in part three, we'll take a glance on some other characters... it should be fun (actually, if this and the first part wasn't fun, well... it won't get any better, sorry :D) **

**While I'm really happy about all the favoritings and alerts, (and thank you for it, Dear Readers!) it would be a pleasure to read some reviews! (Lol, hope I didn't cross a line with saying this :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Young Justice. T for harsh language.  
><strong>

**III.  
><strong>

_I can't believe I'm such an idiot! _argued Kid Flash with himself, hoping that M'gann wasn't scanning his thoughts using her telepathy. _Humiliating myself just to get a kiss… But damn, she's so adorable! Oh well, I'm doing this all the time, after all.  
><em>

The speedster used to think he knew what an awkward silence was. Well, it seemed he didn't. Fortunately it didn't last too long: they got saved by the beeping sound of the Ship's sensors in only a few seconds.

"Kaldur's back!" exclaimed a relieved M'gann. She nearly opened the Ship's entrance without closing the outer door of the airlock, and removing the water from the chamber, due to her happiness. Thus she almost flooded the Bio Ship, which would've meant bad news - especially to Wally.

The door opened, and three Atlanteans stepped out of the chamber of the airlock.

"Hello, Kaldur! And… Kaldur's friends!" said M'gann cheerfully, and she levitated next to their guests.

Wally took a stern look at the tall, dark haired boy, who was supposed to be Aqualad's best friend. Kid Flash couldn't fathom how Kaldur could even talk to Garth, after the guy had practically stolen Kaldur's girlfriend. Wally was sure, if Robin had done that to him it would've meant the end of their friendship. And probably the end of the Boy Wonder's reproduction system as well.

If he'd do anything to Rob's girl, on the other hand… Well, Wally was sure Robin would never have a girlfriend. Not with the Batman around… the speedster couldn't imagine the Dark Knight letting his ward to get involved with something in connection with emotions.

_But I have to admit, Garth has a good taste. Both guys have a good taste, darnit!_ he thought, staring at the Atlantean girl walking beside the fair skinned ocean dweller.

In short, Tula was simply gorgeous. If her only desirable characteristics were her red hair and freckles, Wally would've think he was just pretty narcissistic, and simply had a crush on himself.

Yet Tula's skin, which looked fragile and white like porcelain, not to mention her slim and tall form made Wally sure that he was correct. Tula was perfect!

"Kid Flash, Miss Martian" said Kaldur, smirking ", let me introduce my old friends from Atlantis: Tula and Garth!"

The attractive beings took a step closer to the surface dweller and the extraterrestrial girl, with confident yet curious expressions on their flawless faces.

"Kid Flash, at your service!" said Wally, halting before Tula at the end of a short, roadrunner-like rush, and shaking the hand of the startled girl in a friendly manner. "Unfortunately, I can't tell you my real name… You know, I'm kind of a superhero…"

Tula had a really great advantage over Kaldur: she looked completely unlike him. While Kaldur was good-looking — maybe even handsome —, there was something disturbingly fishlike in his appearance. Wally wasn't sure if this was due to his gills, webbed fingers and toes only, or his strangely dull and vacant eyes and his cold and calm personality played a part in it as well.

Wally truly hoped that Tula also lacked the quite irritating smell which Kaldur used to produce whenever he sweated, and which reminded strongly of a seafood market.

"May I ask you something? Doesn't the water boil around you? Just because you're so hot…"

Garth cleared his throat at this, to indicate his upset state of mind, but when it remained ineffective (Wally's eyes were still glued to the form of the slightly embarrassed Tula), he stood between the speedster and his girlfriend.

"Er… I'm not really familiar with the customs of surface dwellers, but I presume this was supposed to be a compliment" said the boy, his eyes darting at Wally. "In case you didn't know… Tula and I are a couple!"

Kid Flash observed Garth from tip to toe, and then he took Tula by the arm, ignoring her angry boyfriend.

"I'll show you around! Well, it won't be a long trip, actually…"

Wally felt an iron grip on his arm, and he turned towards the purple eyed Atlantean, letting out a tired sigh:

"What?"

"Didn't you understand what I just told you, Kid Flash?"

"Relax, Garth!" said Tula, trying to tear Wally's hand off her waist, without success. "I can take care of myself!"

But Garth did not listen; he pushed Wally in the chest instead.

"She's mine!"

"Well, I can't see your name on her!" hissed Wally between clenched teeth, glaring at Garth. "By the way, you can kiss my starfish, jerk! I could beat you up even before you could bl…"

But in fact, Wally was the one who nearly got punched in the face. Because while he was still busy talking, Garth launched his fist, and the only reason why he wasn't able to break the sharp-tongued speedster's nose was Kaldur.

Aqualad tried to hold Garth back with all his might, but Kid Flash noticed that the dark skinned teen is not very happy to do so. Seeing Kaldur scowling at him furiously, Wally deduced if he carried on hitting on Tula, the two Atlantean pals would give him the beating of his life with pleasure.

"Wally! Stop that!" yelled M'gann, at the same time when Kaldur prevented Garth from hurting the speedster, and she stepped between the enraged males. "Are you doing this because I refused you?"

"M… Miss Martian! My secret identity!" said an upset Wally, but as a matter of fact, no one cared about his real name.

Tula and Garth were already in the middle of a fight (they reached the level 'screaming insults mindlessly at one another' under half a second, which was probably a new Guinness Record). Tula insisted that Garth should grow up and stop being so jealous, while Garth tried to catch his breath and figure out an appropriate comeback.

"Happy now?" whispered Megan in Wally's ear, completely forgetting she was a telepath. "You knew perfectly well they're together! I remember saying that you're acting mature... well, forget it!"

Wally looked at the girl with serious determination in his green orbs and a bit of hurt as well, given the Martian's harsh words.

"It would be better for her if they'd break up. Trust me, this guy's an ass, or at least a pain in one!"

M'gann groaned angrily and rolled her eyes, while the speedster turned back to the Atlanteans, feeling a strong hand on his shoulder. It was Kaldur.

"Kid Flash, I want to ask you to apologize to Garth" said the dark skinned boy, and Wally saw that he was dragging his friend, who tried to do his best ignoring his girlfriend's vicious tirade. "Garth, please accept Kid Flash's apology! I want you to get on well with each other!"

Wally and Garth were both looking at Aqualad as if he was nuts. The speedster knew he'd never make friends with the neurotic Atlantean, and Garth was probably thinking the same thing. It was hate at first sight.

"Very well, Tula! I'll go check if Queen Mera is all right. Ask for me if you'd calmed down! Miss Martian, please, let me out of this stupid tin can!" said Garth, and he disappeared in the airlock chamber, followed by the puzzled looks of Tula and Kaldur, and the angry glare of M'gann, which he earned by his rather impolite — and totally inaccurate — remark in connection with the Bio Ship.

Tula relapsed to silence, which seemed to be a comfortable state to her. Soon, however, she started talking, because facing Wally's flirtatious glances and having a pouting Kaldur beside her was anything but comfortable:

"Er… Kid Flash… It's really an honor to meet you, and… well, it's nice that you find me… attractive… but, you see…"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" said Wally, holding his hands up protectively. "Gosh, it's been really not my day! Two girls told me to back off…"

And then he gripped on Kaldur's elbow, and asked the boy, causing him much surprise:

"So… how's your Mom? And… relatives?"

The topic was nowhere near to Wally's interest, but he thought it might make Kaldur forgive his earlier… inappropriate behavior.

Needless to say, it worked.

Kaldur must've had a memory like a sieve (or rather a sponge) or he just didn't like to carry a grudge, because he flashed a wide grin (in fact, it was quite small, but it was huge for someone like Kaldur), and started to talk. Thus the boredom began.

They settled themselves with Kaldur in some passanger's seats, and Wally tried to do his best pretending he was listening to Kaldur, while the girls also started a conversation. Kid Flash tried to eavesdrop, and he did hear some hints of M'gann's words. She tried the make Tula (who'd already regretted yelling at her boyfriend) feel better. They agreed that if Tula finally gets to visit the surface world (which she had never done before) they'll meet up and do all kinds of girlish stuff together.

Wally smiled, as he leant back in the seat. The Atlantean was still talking, but Wally was lost in his thoughts. He was sure that this little… episode with Tula is far from being over.

The next second he nearly fell out of the seat. Had the telepathic message been stronger, it would've scared the hell out of him for sure:

_If you tell a word, only one word, about me and Conner to Kaldur, you're a dead man, Wallace West!_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, basically this is the story. Hope you liked it, and sorry for any mistakes I made considering DC continuity and the basics of English language :)<strong>

**Review, if you feel like! Again, thanks for the reading!  
><strong>


End file.
